The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile computing, and more particularly to generating and delivering pertinent information to a user based on a user's location.
Communication through a network has become an essential means of communication for individuals, families, and organizations. The Internet is a global network connecting countless computing devices, using a client-server style architecture. The Internet allows computing devices to send and receive data. Generally, a user accesses the Internet through an Internet Service Provider (“ISP”) or a local area network (“LAN”) connection. Routers and switches direct data traffic between the various ISPs. Electronic devices such as smart phones and personal computers, and the like, often have a means of connecting to the Internet which allows users to easily exchange data over the Internet. A device's access to the Internet is limited by the maximum bandwidth allowed by the ISP.
Advances in electronic technology allow for near instantaneous communication and data exchange, while leading to ever smaller devices. Many persons carry one or more mobile computing devices with them throughout their daily activities, for example, to keep in contact with others, to provide information, used as entertainment, etc. Mobile computing devices provide a user with access to computing capabilities even as the user moves about to various locations. Therefore, it is desirable to quickly receive specific information pertinent to a user's location. Specifically, by utilizing a communication network and a user's mobile computing device, a user of such devices can access pertinent content and services directly on the user's mobile device, based on the location of the user.